Roomies
by onwingsofleather
Summary: This was based off an anon prompt. Asami and Korra break up and Korra crashes at Mako. She hides out there for while and one night things lead to some romance. There is a some slight smut on the tumblr version, but I removed it in this version to go with guidelines. I've been asked for a chapter 2. I'll work on it.
1. Chapter 1

"Now what happened? Are you okay?" Mako asked as he propped the door open. Korra slid past him dragging her duffle bag. Her face was puffy, and rubbing her eyes slightly she shrugged.

"I'm super."

"Did you have another fight?"

Korra touched her nose and pointed to Mako and gave him a fake smile. She stared aimlessly around the room and finally stared at Mako. He shifted awkwardly on his feet and staring at the door finally shut it.

"I was sitting down to eat. Help yourself if you're hungry."

"Thanks, but naw, I 'm not hungry," Korra mumbled as she sat on the sofa. Taking a big whiff of the aromas her stomach rumbled belying her.

"There's plenty. I make enough to have leftovers for lunch," Mako said and pulled out a chair for her and then sat down across from it.

Korra slowly pushed herself up and dragging her feet to the table plopped down in the chair with an "umpf". She slurped her noodles and devoured the bread.

"Tell me what happened."

"We broke up."

Mako tried to hide his eye roll. Korra and Asami had fought before, and Korra had stormed out. After cooling down she would go back and they'd reconcile. It was their pattern. He took a swig of his beer. He was little surprised to see the duffle bag though. Perhaps Korra was on her way to the gym.

Korra glared back at him and mimicked him. "I'm serious."

Mako's amber eyes gazed at her with amusement. She at least seemed certain of it this time. "What happened?"

"What hasn't happened?"

"You fought over sea prunes, you working late, you learning to drive, Asami working late, you are gone too long on your Avatar rounds, Asami's hair clogs the drain and she doesn't clean it up immediately, you're the Avatar and she doesn't always want to deal with it, she's the mogul of the largest company in Republic City and the eastern hemisphere and you don't always want to deal with it… should I continue?"

"What are you saying?"

"The truth. You two have fought over everything since you returned from the Earth Kingdom."

Korra pursed her lips and looked out the small window. Mako had wiped it spotlight despite that the view was only another brick building. She knew he was right. Her and Asami lately were always fighting.

"How is the adoption route going?" Mako asked and instantly regretted it.

Korra's eyes welled up but she kept the tears at bay. She rubbed her neck and stood up from the table leaving her plate half full. She plopped down on the sofa and rested her head on the arm of it.

Mako silently followed her to the sofa and knelt beside her. His soft expression caused Korra to sniff and cover her face. He hated to see her like this. They had agreed to be just friends, though he struggled with it he respected the need for space. He smiled sympathetically at her and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled into his embrace and took several shaky breaths.

Her hair muffled his words, "You can stay here tonight."

* * *

Mako woke up stiff and tried to stretch but felt his body protest. Korra had fallen asleep on the sofa so he had slept on the floor. He momentarily regretted his generosity until he saw Korra snoring on the sofa. He quietly dressed for work and snuck out the door. She'd be gone by the time he got home, and back with Asami.

* * *

Korra watched as Mako left. She closed her eyes when she saw him starting to turn around. Mako was the one she could always count on. She could never express her feelings for him in a logical way. They always seemed to have their time off. Even when they dated, their young age and immaturity derailed them. Over the years, they had worked to just be friends. She nestled into the blanket and smiled at the mixed aroma of his cologne, shampoo, and him. The welcoming smell lured her back to sleep.

* * *

Mako jolted when the phone rang next to him. Smashing the receiver on his ear, he jumbled out, "Officer Mako, how can I help you?"

"Have you seen Korra?" Mako gulped slightly at Asami's hysterically shrill. "She didn't come home last night. Have you seen her?"

"Ahh, she stopped by."

"Is she still there?"

"No," Mako snapped quickly. He then flinched wondering if he had lied. He didn't want to be caught in their fight.

Mako listened as there was a long pause on the other end.

"Ok, well if you see her please tell her to call me."

Mako rolled his eyes while shaking his head. They were already working on reconciliation.

* * *

It was late when Mako finally made it home. He jiggled his key in the lock while balancing his take-out cartons in the other. He fell backwards when the door was jerked open. Korra stood before him with a cocky grin. She was wearing a white tank top and short sweat pants.

Mako stared at her bewildered. He wanted to ask her why she was still here, but he was surprised by how happy he was to see her. He stopped short when he entered the apartment. Something was different. There was a new chair. His old small TV was missing and in its place was a larger TV. In the corner were several boxes and bags. He could see clothes in the bags and one of the boxes was slightly open showing some training gear.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here for a bit, so I got a few items."

Mako watched as Korra jumped on the sofa and sprawled out. She was staying? Korra was dating Asami. This was a studio apartment. He blurted out, "Asami is looking for you."

Korra sat up and whirled around to stare at him. "What did you tell her?"

"That you stopped by."

"Don't tell her I am here."

"I don't want to get in the middle."

Korra stuck her lower lip out in a pout. She looked at him with pleading eyes and then smiled when he sighed in compliance.

"What are you going to do if she shows up here? She knows where I live."

Korra scrunched her face and looked around the apartment. She walked over to the tattered dresser and pulled out the doors. The top drawer had seven pair of under and socks. The next drawer had several tank tops. The last drawer had several pairs of slack. His spare uniforms were pressed and hung on a peg on the wall. She shrugged and put his pants and tank in the top drawer.

"Hey!"

"Oh please, they fit," Korra said and emptied her duffle bag into the remaining two drawers. She shoved her bags and boxes into the tidied closet knocking over a broom.

Mako narrowed his eyes and watched as she slammed the door shut. What had just happened?

* * *

Korra stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. Mako had drifted off to sleep on the recliner, again insisting she take the sofa. Everything in the apartment reminded Korra of when she met him. He had the same old dilapidated sofa, makeshift kitchen table, and probending posters. The crammed bookshelf belied his attempt to present the image of a simple man. He was so much more, but he didn't realize it. She missed their long talks and even their arguments. He was so passionate, but hid it under a smirk or eye roll. Why had she come here? She could have gone to Air Temple Island, or even Bolin's since he was out of town. Why was she always drawn to Mako?

* * *

The following evening Mako frowned entering the dark apartment. His shoulders slumped as he shut the door and flipped on the lights. He didn't know why he felt a pang in his chest and disappointed to find the apartment empty. He ate his meal quickly and relenting laid on the sofa with his new book, Everything Changed When the Fire Nation Attacked: The History of the Avatar from the past 150 Years.

He was startled awake when he heard the door creak open. With a quick flick of his hand a fire dagger shot out.

"It's only nine o'clock, and you already fell asleep?"

Mako rubbed his face and blinked from the brightness of the light.

"I brought some fire gummies," she said shaking a paper bag. Mako smiled in response and sat up making room for Korra on the sofa.

The phone rang and both of them stared at it. Finally, Mako picked it up and mumbled, "Hello?"

His eyes darted to Korra and he raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Korra?"

Korra shook her head no.

"No, I haven't seen her….uh huh, if I see her I'll tell her you are looking for her….Dinner, tomorrow? Ah, okay. Your office?... See you then."

Korra slumped back on the sofa and let out a sigh of relief.

"You need to talk to her. She's freaking out."

"We broke up. I'm tired of it."

"You can crash here as long as you need," he said turning to hide his redden cheeks.

"Thanks," she said with a grin and punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

Mako stared up at Future Industries. How was he going to keep his promise to Korra, but not openly lie? He didn't want to be in their fight. He cared for both of them, and wanted them to be happy.

The elevator gave a final ding and Mako walked out into the top floor suite. His mind reeled about what Asami was going to ask. He needed to keep a level head.

Asami was hunched over her desk staring at design specs. She jumped in surprised when he cleared his throat. Her eyes darted to the clock and she gasped realizing how late it was.

"I'm so sorry Mako, I lost track of time. I haven't even ordered food yet."

"Oh, that's okay. We can just meet up another time," he said trying to scoot back out the door.

"No, no, let's grab some food. We can just take it back to your place since it is closer."

Mako gulped and tried to hide worried expression. What if Korra was there? "My place is a mess. We can just go to a restaurant."

Asami laughed and shook her head; "Your apartment is never a mess. I'll grab my jacket."

Mako stared at the phone, but knew he didn't have enough time to call his home.

They grabbed some noodles and sweet dumplings from a cart. Mako stomped up the steps to his door and laughed loudly. Asami gave him a quizzical look and walked slightly behind him.

"Are you okay Mako?"

"I'm fine. Just a long day at work Asami," his voice echoed off the dingy walls. He scrapped his key against the door and jiggled the lock. He cracked the door, and turning to Asami said, "Asami I told you this place was mess."

He pushed the door further open and heard the faint click of the bathroom door shutting. Popping on the lights he flinched before looking around. It looked like his apartment. Nothing was out of place and nothing looked liked Korra.

"Nice TV, and you finally got another chair? Wow, Mako I'm impressed. You're finally living the officer's life."

Mako forced a smile at Asami's joke. He excused himself to the restroom, and was careful to keep the light off until he had closed the door behind him. He turned and scowled at Korra. She was in the corner with her hands over her mouth trying to not giggle or yell. Mako couldn't be sure.

"What is she doing here?"

"She lost track of time and decided we need to eat here. Keep your voice down."

"Here? Go to a restaurant."

"She didn't want to."

Korra rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Figures."

"You have to go out the window," Mako said and tried to pull the window open. It screeched in protest but finally opened.

"I won't fit."

"Try."

"You try."

"Then go talk to her."

"Mako, are you okay?" Asami called from the living room. "Are you talking to me or yourself?"

Mako growled at Korra, but called out, "Sorry just yelling at the leaky pipes in here."

Korra wrapped her arms around Mako and pressed close to him. He lost himself in the moment and enjoyed the embrace. He blinked when she pulled away.

"I owe you," she mouthed as she squeezed out the window. With a quick air-bending move she had landed on the ground and dashed off in the shadows.

Asami was sitting at the table with the food spread out when Mako returned. He smiled brightly at her.

"Did Korra tell you?"

Mako's face drained of color and his locked onto Asami's. She knew Korra was here?

"We broke up," Asami said and stabbed her food with the chopstick.

"I'm sorry."

"It was coming. We all knew it."

Mako didn't know how to respond. He sat and listened as Asami vented about Korra. It seemed he listened to both of them vent about the other. Maybe it was good thing they were breaking up.

* * *

Asami left a couple of hours later. Mako shut the door and sighed in relief. He had made it through without telling her Korra was staying with him or saying she wasn't.

He jumped when he turned around and saw Korra standing behind him. She cracked a grin, and said, "Thanks City Boy."

"When are you going to talk to her?"

"Soon I guess. I just need some time. I need to think and be calm. Everything has been so crazy. I feel like our relationship failure was my fault. I just have so much going on, and…"

"Korra, a relationship takes two. It's not your fault. Maybe some time will fix it."

"That's sweet, but it won't. I love being the Avatar, and she loves being the CEO of Future Industries. I'm needed all over and she's need here. Our paths are just going in too separate of paths."

"I'm sorry," Mako said and stepping closer wrapped his arm around her in a hug. She returned the hug and he was almost certain he heard a content sigh.

"Better be careful, Mr. Hat Trick, I could be on the rebound."

He smiled at her joke, but felt his stomach tightened.

* * *

It had been one week since Korra had apparently moved in. Mako wasn't sure how long the arrangement was going to last, but he was enjoying her company.

As they sat down to dinner, the front door lock clicked and Bolin burst in. He was wearing a red tunic. Mako assumed he picked it up on his honeymoon in the Fire Nation.

"Hey Bro," Bolin shouted and held up a paper sack. "I got you a gift. Hey Korra, I didn't know you were going to be here. I was going to bring your gift to Asami's next."

Korra and Mako exchanged glances. Bolin looked around and narrowed in on the new furniture.

"You got new furniture. Finally, we can visit over here."

Mako's lip twitched at the end. There was a reason he kept his apartment sparsely decorated.

"Actually Bolin, I'm not staying with Asami."

"What'd I miss? Fill me in. Don't leave a guy hanging?" Bolin begged kneeling by Korra and staring up at her.

"Bolin, back off," Mako hissed.

"It's okay. We broke up a little over a week ago. We had fights, to the point it's all we did. It's for the best."

"Where are you staying?"

Mako and Korra avoided looked at her each other, and Korra replied, "With friends."

"Well you can stay with us," Bolin offered and standing up wrapped Korra in a bear hug. "My buddy has a broken heart and can't be alone."

"It's not really broken," Korra choked from the crushing squeeze.

"Mako," Bolin scolded. "You could have offered Korra your sofa or something."

"Sorry I didn't think of that Korra. Please forgive me."

"Mako's been very kind Bolin," Korra said winking at Mako.

* * *

When Bolin left Korra stood up from the chair and stretched. She loosened her hair tie and let her hair fall in a cascade. She blushed when she say Mako staring at her. It was difficult for her to hide her feelings for Mako. She could always crack a joke, punch him, or purposely make him uncomfortable, but when he looked at her like that she felt vulnerable. She licked her lips and turned away. She stopped when she felt his hand touch hers.

Turning back Korra focused on keeping her composure. She felt the butterflies in her stomach when he stood up next to her. She could smell his cologne and feel his hand caress hers.

"Have a good night, Korra," he said and kissed the top of her hand. He brushed past her and she had to stop herself from reaching out for him.

* * *

Korra waited until Mako had drifted off to sleep. Slipping out, she ran through the dark deserted streets. The cold wind snapped at her face stinging her eyes causing them to water. She ignored the pain and pushed on. She ran until her lungs pounded and she gasped for the air. The Spirit Portal stood before glittering and spiraling into the heavens. This was the place. So much had happened here. She had made a decision in her recovery and self-discovery that hadn't worked for her. She had needed a need a new start, a change, something different. Asami had provided that, but it had worn off. She couldn't run from her responsibilities, from herself, or what she wanted.

* * *

"So you are really headed to the Earth Kingdom again?" Mako asked as he popped the top off his beer.

"Yea, it's a month tour of the progress being made. Prince Wu is doing amazing work. Who knew he was a natural born leader under the awkward, self-absorbed persona?"

"What are doing you after the tour?"

"Well I'm coming back to discuss with Tenzin the work at the Southern Air Temple. I have several months packed with meetings with leaders. We are talking about how to help Prince Wu continue the stabilization of the Earth Kingdom and the rebuilding of the Air Nation. It's great that there are so many new air benders, but we want to make sure we are proactive with the uniting of them."

"The leaders really rely on you."

"I'm the Avatar."

"Yes you are, and a damn good one too."

Korra blushed and raised her bottle up for a toast. After clanking their bottles together, they both rested back on the sofa.

"Well, it was nice having you here."

Korra turned and faced Mako. He held her stare and took a hard swallow. Korra chugged her beer and then licked her lip. She took an uneasy breath and felt her heartbeat quicken. Taking another breath, Korra flipped over on the sofa so that she was straddling Mako. In his surprise he dropped his bottle between his leg and the sofa arm. Korra leaned in and crashed her lips on his. He responded instantly and ran his hands down his back.

He pulled back panting. "Korra…"

"I want you Mako."

"Korra, it's the alcohol talking," he mumbled taking haggard breaths and looking down at his chest.

Korra tilted his face up and again kissed him. She longed for more. Running her hands over hid chest she found the hem of his shirt. She slipped her hands underneath and caressed his stomach up to his chest. She smiled when she heard his happy grunt. She returned her hands to his shirt's bottom and pulled it up. Mako sat up so she could remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest and trailed her kisses down his neck and on to his chest.

"Korra."

"Mako, neither of us are drunk or tipsy," she said and unzipped his pants. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

* * *

Mako rolled over and looked at Korra. The sun streaked through the curtains and cast long shadows in the room. He brushed her hair out of face. He wanted to reassure her last night was a mistake, but how could he after they both had woken each other up throughout the night? He loved her, and wanted to be with her. How could he tell her that? He had been the rebound. She was leaving.

* * *

Korra peeked one eye open and watched as Mako tossed in his sleep. She had forgotten how troubled he could get when he slept. She put a hand on his back and softly rubbed. He flinched at the contact but settled down. She inched closer and kissed the nape of his neck. She wanted to stay, but she had already imposed on him enough. Besides, the she had promises to uphold with Prince Wu.

* * *

"Are you packed?" Mako asked as leaned against the back of the sofa. He couldn't meet her gaze. He blinked and sucked on his cheek. He couldn't show her the true affect she had on him.

"Yea."

"Korra… about last night."

"It's okay Mako…" Korra tried to meet his gaze. He refused to look back at her. She didn't want him to be embarrassed. She crossed the difference and put a hand gently on his cheek. He finally looked back her. She whispered, "It was a mistake."

"Yea, I know," he said and looked away again. He knew he was lying, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I'll see you in a month or so," Korra mumbled and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Six weeks."

"A month sounds easier."

"Call, and let me know you get there safely. If you can, keep me posted."

Korra smiled at him. He always cared about her safety. She was going to miss him.

* * *

Mako paced back and forth. The six weeks had turned into eight. Korra had called when she could. The last time she had sounded so distracted. She kept saying she was fine, but he could tell in her voice something was off. He looked at the clock again. Her boat should be docking in eight minutes. She had to go City Hall to turn her report in, and then she said she would stop by.

He ran a hand through his hair. She hadn't sounded thrilled when he asked her to stop by. He wasn't sure what he had done to upset her. He hoped it was just because she was tired.

The floor creaked as he continued to pace and the ticking of the clock echoed in his ears. The faint sounds of footsteps quickened his heart rate. He pulled open the door startling his neighbor. He nodded and closed the door.

He tried sitting, but with in a few seconds was back to pacing. When he finally heard the scratching of the key on the lock he dashed to the door and yanked it open. He flung his arms around Korra who laughed in response.

"It's nice to see you too."

"Was the boat ride okay?"

Korra grimaced, and felt her stomach flip thinking about it. "I got a little sea sick."

Mako scrunched his face in confusion. Korra never got seasick. Maybe she ate something bad or was coming down with the flu. He instinctively felt her forehead.

"I'm not sick," she said and swatted his hand away. She tossed her coat on the rack, and stretched. Her tunic hung loose and she rubbed her belly slightly.

"I was going to make food, but wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for…. fried seaweed?"

Korra gagged slightly but tried to hide it. It was one of her favorite foods. "How about Noodles with tiger-scallion sauce?"

"I thought you hated that? It was too salty."

"It sounds delicious."

Mako smiled, and pulled a chair out for Korra to sit in while he cooked. He started prepping the food and continued to turn and smile at Korra.

Korra looked away and frowned. How was she going to tell him? She wasn't sure how he would respond. She had personally been scared, baffled, and finally excited. That didn't mean he'd share in her same joy.

"Korra?"

She shook her head, and stared back at him, "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Fine," she said smiling. She stood up and joined him in the kitchen. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He returned the kiss and juggling the spatula and whisk into one hand caressed the back of her neck with his free hand.

"I missed you," he said resting his forehead on hers.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Mako rolled over and wrapped his arm around Korra. She curled up against him in her sleep. Her warm skin electrified him. He ran a hand over her naked side and let it rest on her hip. He hoped she didn't think last night was a mistake too.

Korra propped her head on her hand as she watched Mako making pancakes. She yawned and wondered if she could convince him to go back to bed.

Mako stared at the pancakes, and stole a few glances at Korra. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he started talking. "I know you're busy and everything, but I was wondering if you'd considered moving in. You know permanently? I think we make good roommates and all. I don't know. I mean we can get a one bedroom or something. Two if you wanted, I don't want to imply anything."

Korra face beamed as she watched his face turn darker shades of red. She looked down and swallowed hard. How was she was going to tell him? Finally, she replied, "The problem is I'm a package deal."

"Naga can come with. I'll make sure it's big enough so she doesn't have to stay on Air Temple Island."

"That's sweet, but that wasn't the package deal I was talking about."

Mako's arm fell to his side. He looked at the floor and asked with a catch in his voice, "Are you and Asami back together?"

Korra stood up. She jutted her chin out, and hardened her expression. "No…. I'm pregnant."

Mako eyebrow shot up as he thought about her words. The seasickness, tiger-scallion sauce, and dislike of fried seaweed all made sense now. He whirled around with a big grin, "You mean, we're having a baby?"

"Yes."

Mako threw the spatula in the sink and ran to Korra. He picked her up and twirled her around. Placing her gently back on the floor, he kissed her.

Mako pulled back and rambled, "Then we'll get a two bedroom, or three? Maybe we could find a small house outside of town, you know with a yard and all? What do you think?"

"We have time to discuss that, for now, shut up and kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to."

"Korra, she's called twice already. She just wants to know how you are."

"We broke up. It's over. I moved on," Korra said while pointing to her stomach that had the slightest hint of a bump.

Mako rolled his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk.

"When are the movers arriving?" Korra asked as she kicked a half empty box.

"I know you are trying to change the subject. They'll be here in an hour. That's plenty of time."

"Mako," she said warningly.

Mako walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He really didn't want to upset her. He murmured in her hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now who's trying to change the subject? Com'n Tenzin said he'd bring Naga over tonight. I think his kids are going to try to crash at our place."

"It's only a two bedroom apartment."

"They're small? And nosy…Jinora will probably go back to Air Temple Island."

"Unless Kai tags along. Are we going to have to babysit?"

"Might as well get used to it now," she said with a wink.

Mako smiled broadly while he leaned over and kissed Korra. His hand gently rested on her stomach.

—-_

Mako watched as Korra slept. In the morning they were moving. They'd decided on a two-bedroom apartment in a newly built complex next to the vines. The second bedroom would serve well as a nursery. Korra had been back for two weeks. She didn't hide the bump, even in public events. No one had commented yet, but he wasn't sure how the public would take the news the Avatar was pregnant. He loved her, and was excited for their new life event, but he knew it affected the world.

—-

"I thought you'd be packed by now," Tenzin scolded as he entered the disarray.

The half-packed, half-strewn apartment was cramped with movers moving large items out while Mako scrutinized their casualness with his belongs. Meelo darted around Tenzin and air bent over the boxes and landed gently on the counter. He stood posed as a general pointing to boxes and barking orders at the movers.

"Meelo," Jinora called after him and instead of pursuing him leaned against the wall to stay out of the fray.

"It's older than us," Korra mumbled watching Mako flinch as they shoved the sofa out the door. She had lost the battle to throw it out. Mako didn't want to incur more frivolous expenses as they saved for the baby.

"Korra, are you pregnant?" Ikki asked scooting into the room with Rohan following her.

Korra's face turned bright red, but not as read as Tenzin's. Mako froze and slowly he turned to stare at Korra.

"Ikki," Tenzin bellowed regaining his composure.

"It's all the gossip," she said as she grabbed some loose items and tossed them into boxes.

"I told you not to-"

"I am, Ikki," Korra said with her hands on her hips. She forced her nerves down with a steely look and small swallow.

The four kids danced around singing blocking the movers from working. Mako closed the distance to Korra, and rested his arm on her shoulder. His amber eyes stared at Tenzin.

"Congratulations, Korra," Tenzin said. He had already known. Tonraq had already told him in hopes he'd watch over her. Korra had forbidden Tonraq from moving to Republic City to help her. Tonraq had requested Tenzin's help in providing her any guidance she needed. He cleared his throat and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation at the kids. "It is not time for dancing, you came over to help clean up."

"Who can clean, when we have a baby to celebrate," Meelo shouted and twirled in the air with a whoop.

—-_

Korra stared out the window at the Spirit Portal. The never-ending stream of light coated the darkened city in a celestial glow. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. She hadn't expected much of the past several months, but she was excited by the change of events. Her and Mako had decided to wait and tell others, but she wasn't going to deny their news. She wasn't ashamed.

_—-

A loud, insistent pounding woke the two up. Mako wrapped an arm around Korra and nestled in. He gave a sleepy "ump" and smiled. She cuddled back and allowed herself to close her eyes. The pounding grew louder and was followed by Bolin shouting, "Mako, Korra, I know you're in there."

"He's your brother."

"He'll come back."

"He'll break the door down. Then you'll have to fix it."

Mako growled slightly and finally with an annoyed sighed threw the covers off and shivered as his feet touched the cold wood floor. He rubbed his hands to generate some heat and clumsily threw on his bathrobe. Apparently the super would need to fix the heat.

Stomping to the front door he flung it open and with a grand thrust of his arm invited Bolin in.

"About time, bro."

Mako's eyes narrowed and he slammed the door shut.

"What are you so angry about this morning?" Bolin asked as he threw himself on the sofa and flipped on the TV. "You got anything to drink?"

Mako stomped behind Bolin and resisted smacking his head. He slumped on the chair and felt like closing his eyes again. Bolin could get his own beverage.

"The place looks nice. You should host a party this weekend. Think of all the fun we could have."

Mako narrowed his eyes and grunted in response.

"We could get the whole gang back together. I know Asami is itching to hang out. Wing and Wei are visiting this weekend. They'd enjoy it."

"Bolin, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see your place."

"And?"

"What, a brother can't visit his brother's new apartment?"

Mako just stared at him.

"Fine! Opal heard at the Air Temple Island that Korra is pregnant. Is it true?"

Mako closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're brothers! You jerk!"

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we moved into the apartment and were settled. Babies create chaos and people get doting crazy," Korra said stretching as she pattered into the room. She yawned and collapsed on Mako who wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"You two are the meanest people I know! I'm family!"

"Loud, dramatic family," Mako mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Are you going to be mad, or give us hug?" Korra asked.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at my buddy," Bolin said crashing his arms around Korra in a bear hug. Pointing a finger at Mako, "You, though, that's a different story."

—-_

Mako strolled up the steps to the apartment whistling. His keys jingled in one hand and he held a sack with steaming noodles in the other. He and Korra had lived in their apartment for three weeks and they were settling into their new life. Mako found he spent less and less time at the office. Before Korra came back he'd normally stay until eight or nine nightly, and at times he had found it easier to just sleep in the office. He found he was now actually more focused on his work and finishing it quickly.

Tonight he knew Korra wanted to go crib shopping. He had eagerly agreed to go, even though Tonraq had called him and told him he was sending a handcrafted one from the water tribe. He wasn't going to tell Korra because he wanted her to be surprised. He wanted her to actually accept the gift, and if he told her she'd insist her father not make the crib.

—-_

Korra and Mako held hands as they walked down the streets lined with boutiques and restaurants. They had been through most of the stores in Republic City. Nothing had met Korra's standards for a crib. Mako nodded solemnly and followed her out of each store.

After a couple of hours, Mako insisted she needed to rest. Korra sat in the café chair as Mako went in side to order their beverages.

"Korra?"

Korra turned around to find Asami exiting Woo-Jin's. Her hand lingered on the restaurant's door allowing the warm jazz music to pour out behind her. Her hair was swept up and the dark bags under her eyes belied her forced smile.

"Hi, Asami," Korra said in a high-pitched voice.

Asami's green eyes darted from Korra to Mako ordering inside the restaurant. She frowned slightly in confusion. The door slipped gently from her fingers and she let her arm stay in the air momentarily before finally letting it awkwardly fall to her side. She swallowed hard as she noticed the bump protruding from Korra's abdomen. She closed her eyes for a moment in realization.

"How are you?" Asami mumbled.

Korra's cheeks turned a slight red but her eyes shone brightly as her hand instinctively rubbed her stomach. "I'm well. How are you?"

Asami dully nodded and looked away. "Fine."

"Please sit," Korra said gesturing to a chair.

Asami didn't move, but licked her lips and folded her arms.

"I think we should talk," Korra said and again gestured for Asami to sit. Her eyes darted to Mako walking towards the exit holding two beverages.

He stopped short when he saw Korra give a slight headshake. Seeing Asami standing next to her, Mako was glad they were finally talking.

"How was the Earth Kingdom?" Asami asked while still standing.

"Strong and encouraging. Asami, I am sorry I have not returned your phone calls. I didn't know what to say to you."

"Maybe that you moved on, or well, backwards," Asami snarled.

Korra's face darkened slightly, but she maintained her calmness. "We broke up. It was very clear."

"It wasn't any different than our other fights."

"I am sorry that we let it go that far. Our relationship was a series of fights."

"We had some good times."

"The few are greatly overshadowed by the rest. That's not fair to either of us."

"You and Mako fought all the time."

"No, we didn't. We did argue, and we did fight. Our fights were a result of our feelings towards each other being displayed. We had hurt each other by seeing things differently and not talking about it. We wanted each other to make choices we thought were safe and right. Over the past five years we have learned to express our selves better, and more importantly we have learned better how the other thinks. We respect each other's choices. We've always loved each other. You know that."

Asami blinked and stared at the café's door. Mako was sitting in a booth with his back to the door. Three beverages were lined up in front of him. A small smiled tugged on the side of her mouth.

"Please join us Asami. We were friends, and I hope we still can be."

Asami pursed her lips and sighing scraped the steel chair loudly on the cement. She glanced inside the café and winked when she saw Mako turn to see the cause of the noise.

Mako smiled as he placed two of the beverages down in front of Korra and Asami. He leaned over and kissed Korra gently before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him and smiled.

"So, how far a long are you?" Asami asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm just starting the second trimester."

"Is anyone planning your baby shower?"

Korra gave her a quizzical look causing Asami to laugh.

"Well then, I am throwing you a baby shower."


End file.
